


Being Destroyed by You

by queenoftheunderworld



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheunderworld/pseuds/queenoftheunderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa thinks Clarke is adorable. Clarke might think Lexa is adorable too. Octavia just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, It Was Easy

There’s always a girl. Or a boy. Or a person. There’s always _someone_. Someone that walks into your life without your consent and turns everything upside-fucking-down. If you’re lucky maybe their world gets flipped too, and you get to be upside-down together. If you’re unlucky, you’re hanging by yourself while this blond haired, blue eyed girl unknowingly destroys you.

The first time she walks into your work place she’s alone. You see her right away and just like that you’re done. You feel this pull and you have to get to know her. Actually, you have to take her order. But it’s a start.

Oh right, I work at a coffee shop. Because as a college student of course I work at a coffee shop. It calls for really early mornings but it could be worse. 

She walks up to the counter, and I swear I’ve never seen someone so full of energy, while looking so tired. She’s yet to look at me, and I’m suddenly self-conscious, and let me tell you I am not a self-conscious individual. 

She finally looks up and our eyes lock. If this were some cheesy rom-com, the music would swell, birds would sing, and a rainbow would appear from nowhere lighting up the shop. 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” I ask her. I’m faintly aware of the fact that I’m smiling _a little too brightly_. She smiles back though, so I take it as a good sign.

“Uh god I don’t even know. Have you ever felt totally wired, but at the same time you feel like death? I’m not sure at this point if caffeine is going to help me or kill me.” 

How adorable is this girl?

“Well, it seems like you’ll be running a risk either way…but at least if the caffeine does kill you, it’s death by coffee, and I think that’s kind of a beautiful way to go out.” I reply. Which is fairly impressive because it seems I’ve managed to keep all my mental faculties in her presence.

And then she _laughs_. I feel myself sinking further and I don’t even know her _name_.

“You make an excellent point there…” She looks down at my name tag, “Lexa.” And she smiles again.

I shrug.

“I just see no point in living without coffee.” 

“Alright, death by coffee it is! Make it a large…whatever. I don’t really care. Just throw a couple espresso shots in there please.”

“As you wish.”

I punch in the order.

“Two-fifteen is your total.” Okay, so I only charged her for a small. And just one espresso shot. Shut up.

She eyes me, obviously confused about her total but she doesn’t say anything about it. Which is good. I think.

She hands the money over and our fingers briefly touch. There’s a spark and I have to keep myself from jerking my hand away. Which is also so cheesy, but my heart is pounding and thank god for my tanned completion because it makes the blush I’m sure is there a little less noticeable. 

I shake my head a little and reach for a large cup, pulling a sharpie from my apron as well.

“Name please?” I look at her, masking the excitement I feel at getting to learn her name. And oh my god, I am _pathetic_. 

“Clarke.” 

“Clarke.” I smile and scribble the name onto the cup.

“Your order will be ready in just a couple minutes okay?” I’m still smiling. I can’t stop smiling.

“Awesome. Thank you, Lexa.” She smiles at me again and steps off to the side to wait for her drink while the next costumer steps forward. 

I continue to glace in her direction as I help the few people that were behind her. When her name is called I watch as she retrieves her coffee. I see her smile again as she reads her name and the “DBC” (death by coffee) I wrote next to it.

She walks towards the door, but before she leaves, she waves, and my stomach flips. And then she’s gone. 

And I am so screwed.


	2. Second, It Was Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you thinking "ah yes, good wholesome fluff"...Well, yes I suppose this is fluff. For now. (I live to cause pain, fair warning).

The second time she comes in is the very next day. And I can’t help but hope she’s not back because of the coffee, but because of me. 

The first thing I notice today is she’s not alone. She’s with a girl with long dark hair that seems to give her a run for her money in the whole energy department. 

Clarke actually looks calm next to this wild child, who looks as if she could start running and never get tired.

They get in the short line, and this is when Clarke notices me. Her eyes light up, or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. But the blue seems to sparkle and she gives me a half wave before her friend demands her attention. 

I finished with the final customer ahead of them and smile at the two women approaching the counter. Okay, I smile at Clarke. And by extension, her friend.

“Clarke. Welcome back.” I say, trying to keep my emotions a little more hidden this time.

Her friend looks confused for a minute before snapping her fingers.

“Oh! This is the coffee shop girl you were talking about yesterday!” Clarke slaps her hand over her friend’s mouth, and to be perfectly honest I feel just a little bit smug.

“Octavia!” She chastises. 

Clarke looks at me apologetically, and there’s definitely some embarrassment mixed with the look as well.

I cough into the back of my hand to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out. 

Octavia pulls Clarke’s hand from her mouth and glares at the blonde. 

“Rude Clarke. God it’s not my fault you came home talking about this girl with the most “amazing green eyes” you’ve ever seen.” Octavia was clearly enjoying riling her friend up.

Clarke has turned red, and looks mortified. So I chose to ignore the comments and do my job instead.

“What can I get for you ladies?” 

Octavia looks at the board behind me, while Clarke looks anywhere but at my face.

“Um same as yesterday please.” She says quietly. 

“Okay. Two-fifteen. Unless you’re paying together..?” Clarke glares at Octavia.

“Separately.” She replies. Octavia shrugs, accepting her fate of paying for her own caffeine fix.

I take the money from Clarke, trying to avoid any skin contact. I write her name on the cup, before turning to Octavia.

“And for you?” 

“Eh, same this as whatever this one got.” She says ruffling the blonde mane. Clarke shrieks.

“Octavia no! Stop it!” She tries to smooth the hair that’s starting to frizz out. This time I can’t help but chuckle.

“Okay, it’s four twenty-five please.” Octavia’s mouth drops a bit.

“Wait but you said Clarke’s was only two-fifteen!” 

I smirk.

“Clarke’s was. Yours however, is four twenty-five.” Octavia huffs indignantly, while Clarke beams beside her. 

“I like you.” Clarke says as I take the money from Octavia. Who is quietly grumbling to herself. I blush. 

I drop the money into the cash register, and grab a cup. I hesitate before writing her name on the side.

“Okay ladies, a couple of minutes and they’ll be right out.” Clarkes smile is radiant, Octavia, well, she looks like she has her own personal storm cloud.

I’m in the middle of helping another costumer when I hear Octavia yell.

“Wild Child!? Wild- She doesn’t know me!“ I hear Clarke trying to hush her. I glance over and the blonde is looking at me, obviously trying not to laugh. 

I finish with the customer just as Clarke and Octavia make it to the door.

“Goodbye Clarke,” I say smiling, I then nod at Octavia, “Wild Child.” She sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh. So does Clarke.


	3. Third, It Was...Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no more warnings.

The third time she comes in is a week later, and let me tell you it was a _long_ week.

Anyway, I’m about to get off work. And, lucky for me, on this particular day my best friend decided she wants to drag me out to some party. Which I’ve told her every night this week I would not be going to. 

But apparently she chose to pretend I never said that, because here she is, making sure I don’t go anywhere unless it’s with her. Friends are awesome.

“Anya, really, I can’t go. Any other night-“

“You still wouldn’t go.” Anya says. I roll my eyes.

“I have been known to say yes to parties. Just not when I have homework up to my eyeballs, and work at the crack of dawn.” I huff.

“Lexa, live a little. You’re going and that’s that.” I’m about to argue, because come on, my reasons for not wanting to party are totally valid, but before I can we’re interrupted by none other than 

Clarke. I’m sure you’re surprised.

“Going where?” 

I snap my head in her direction, how did I not see her walk up to the counter? 

Anya, who’s standing off to the side, looks at Clarke with hostility. She’s not a big fan of private conversations being interrupted. I however, welcome the distraction. And it’s Clarke…so…

“Clarke.” I smile. And oh god, since when does my voice sound so…breathy? 

“Clarke?” Anya suddenly looks a lot less hostile, and a lot more…interested. Great.

Clarke looks at Anya, a confused smile on her face. 

“That would be me.” Clarke says. And then Anya looks at me, then back to Clarke, and her smile widens. She sticks her hand out.

“Anya.”

Clarke takes her hand, and gives me a questioning look.

“I’d introduce myself, but it seems you already know.”

“Yes, I most certainly do know.” And now I’m glaring at her, hoping that _somehow_ she will burst into flames if I focus hard enough. But she doesn’t. And I guess this is going to be the universes way of evening out the score from when Octavia had decided to embarrass her best friend.

“Anya.” I say warningly. She continues to smile, but her mouth stays shut.

Clarke looks between us, clearly amused, though I’m not entirely sure why. 

“So, going where?” 

“Nowhere, just this party.” 

“And here I had you pegged for a _total_ party girl.” Clarke smiles. 

Oh, she’s kidding. Should I be insulted by that? 

Anya snorts.

“There was a time when she was a great partier. I just don’t know what happened. She-“

“And that’s enough from you. Gimmie a few minutes and we can head out.” I say cutting her off.

“Does that mean you’re going to go?” She asks. Well “asks” like she’s actually giving me a choice.

“We’ll see.” Anya shrugs, and winks at Clarke before she goes and takes a seat at one of the tables.

I look at Clarke, keeping my gaze steady.

“Sorry about her.”

“She was fine, you remember meeting Octavia don’t you? No one can compete with that girl.”

“Give it time, Anya may surprise you. So what can I get for you tonight?” 

“Oh, right I should probably order something…Okay confession, I didn’t actually come in to get anything I just, I saw you through the window and thought I’d say hi, and now I’m realizing how extremely weird that is.” 

And god, my heart is pounding. Somehow this girl I’ve barely talked to has the ability to make my head spin. She came in just to say _hi_. 

“Oh. Well, I mean that’s only a little weird. But good weird, not bad weird…Uh anyway, I’m almost off actually, so you have fantastic timing. The last few minutes can be a real bore.”

She laughs. And I’m telling you, her laugh could be one of the wonders of the world. I am never this…corny, but every time she’s around, I just feel myself turning into a cheesy ball of mush.

And this is only our third meeting. I am so sunk. Have I said that yet? 

“So a party huh?” 

I shake my head.

“Not if I can help it but Anya…well, she’s…I’m pretty sure I will be going to matter what.”

“There are worse things to be forced to do, like being dragged to your friends engineering class. Longest three hours of my life.”

“Yikes. Okay, you win.”

Clarke claps. Like, she _claps_. In victory. 

Pull yourself together Lexa, damn.

“What’s my prize?”

I gulp. Was this…is she…with me? No. Yes? Maybe. 

“How about…a free cup of coffee?”

“Sounds good to me.”

I smile and start preparing her drink, before I realize I didn’t even ask her what she wanted. I just assumed. 

“Same thing as last time? Or would you like something different? Sorry, I just kind of-“

“The same thing as last time is great.” 

“Okay.” I smile again, and go back to making her drink. 

“So…why did you feel the need to come into a coffee shop at this hour, just to talk to someone you don’t really even know?” Wow. Smooth Lexa.

Clarke shrugs.

“You charged my best friend more for her coffee in my honor. And, if that's not reason enough, I feel like you’re someone I should get to know. I walked in here that first day and I just knew I had to come back. Which, once again, that might sound weird.”

I am so glad I’m not facing her, because the huge smile on my face is _embarrassing_. 

I turn around when I’ve finished her drink, and give it to her. Please note, my hands are completely steady. Because I am not nervous. Nope.

“I’m honored Clarke…do you have a last name?” Wow. But, if she thinks my question is ridiculous (which of course it is) she doesn’t show it.

“Griffin.”

“Well, Clarke Griffin, I would like to get to know you too.” 

That smile. If I had any artistic ability whatsoever, her smile would be the first thing I put to paper. 

I look at the clock and realize my shifts up. Time flies when you’re talking to a girl like Clarke.

“And I’m off. Which means I have to get dragged to a party now.”

Clarke nods sympathetically. 

“Well, I hope you survive.” 

“As do I.” 

Anya sees me walking out from behind the counter and bolts over. Presumably to keep me from running for the exit.

“Great! You’re done. Let’s get going. Say goodbye to your little friend.” The grin she’s sporting has me, once again, wishing looks could in fact kill. 

“Goodbye Clarke, may we-“

“On second thought, why don’t you come with us?” Anya asks.

What. The. Hell.

My eyes widen and no Clarke cannot come because I will most definitely make a fool of myself and I’m just not ready for that to happen, yet. But what am I supposed to do? I can’t tell her not to, or she’ll think I don’t like her and damn Anya for opening her big, obnoxious mouth.

“I can’t, I have…plans. But maybe next time?” Clarke looks to me as she says the last part.

I relax. Disaster averted.

“Next time.” I nod.

“Darn. Well, I look forward to seeing you again Clarke. I’m sure between now and then Lexa will have told me every little detail about your past and future interactions.” 

Yep. Definitely the universe making sure Clarke and I are even in the embarrassment department. 

I clench my jaw, and grip Anya’s arm just a tad too tightly as I pull her way.

“Till next time Clarke.” I say hurriedly. She waves, still standing by the counter, a look of utter bemusement on her face. I guess there _are_ worse reactions to moron friends running their mouths.

I grudgingly walk next to Anya, who’s laughing quiet loudly. And I want to be mad at her, I really do, but Clarke’s words keep running through my head, and I think maybe, _maybe_ she could feel something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you so desire you can follow on tumblr: mymadness-mymethod


	4. Fourth, It Was Nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, last names are an important part in any budding...whatever this is.

The fourth time I see Clarke is a few days later on campus. And here I was starting to believe she didn’t exists outside of my caffeinated work place. Let alone that I’d see her at my University. Does she go here? Wouldn’t I have seen her by now if she did? 

I’m walking out of my last class of the day, thinking about how badly I do _not_ want to go to work when I see her sitting on a bench, right across from the door I’m exiting. And I freeze. Because like I said, I was pretty sure that outside of the shop she ceased to be. 

Anyway, here I am, frozen in the door way in…shock I guess, when someone runs into me from behind. Of course that _would_ happen. What was I expecting when I just stopped right in the middle of the flow of students? Wow Lexa.

I drop my book, but manage to stay on my feet. Thank goodness because that would have just been awkward. I’m sure a few glares are being thrown my way though. 

I pick my book up and extract myself from the mass of college kids. I find myself walking towards Clarke. My head and heart are at war. Clearly my head's losing because I'm still walking her way. I’m a take charge person, right now though, I'm faking it. Because she makes me feel…less take charge. Real eloquent, I know.

She doesn’t look up from her sketch book as I approach. Clearly lost in the world of whatever it is she’s putting on the paper. I almost feel bad about interrupting her. Almost.

“Clarke.” I say with just the smallest smile. I will _not_ let my face betray how I’m feeling on the inside. There are _not_ butterflies in my stomach, and the way she looks is _not_ making me wonder how someone can pull off sweats and a tank so flawlessly. I also most certainly did _not_ just think the word flawless.

She looks up, and her smile is definitely bigger than mine. That’s good right?

“Hi Lexa.” 

That voice. Kill me. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Okay, did I really just say that? 

She laughs. Like a really light, warm laugh. It’s not a laugh I’ve heard from her yet and it makes me feel _warm_. 

“Yeah, I thought I’d never see you outside the coffee shop. I’m glad I was wrong.” She nods at the bench. I take the hint and sit next to her.

“I thought the same thing. So do you go here or..?” 

She shakes her head.

“No. Octavia does though, and so does my friend Raven…and well, all of my friends actually.”

“That’s…how did that happen?”

Clarke laughs.

“Well, Octavia and I have known each other forever but after high school we went to different schools. I ended up kind of hating where I was, so I’d visit her here whenever I could. I actually became friends with her roommate, Raven, before she did.” She laughs again. “And then I don’t know, pretty soon all of the friends she made were my friends too, so I decided to just move here. I am transferring officially in the fall though.”

“That’s one way to do things. Why didn’t you just transfer when you decided to move here?”

Clarke shrugs.

“I wanted a break for a bit. A semester off seemed like a good idea. Can't say my mom felt the same.” She sounds bitter.

I nod sympathetically. Or, I hope it's sympathetically.

“What’s your major?”

“Art. Which my mother is also not thrilled about, she wants me to do something stable. Something where I’ll be able to make money and live comfortably and wow I am so over sharing right now aren’t I?” 

I shake my head, my smile widening just a bit. 

“It’s customary to learn about someone you wish to become friends with. If you feel you can share with me, I’d say that’s a good thing. And for the record, I think you’re brave to pursue what your heart tells you to. Not many people believe in themselves enough to do that. Money and stability are nice, but they’re nothing if you’re unhappy.” 

Clarke looks down, there’s definitely a blush starting to form on her face. And then she’s smiling.

“So…friends huh?” 

I nod.

“I mean, if you want.”

“Do you make a habit of becoming friends with random customers?”

I shake my head.

“Random, no. But I hardly think you’re random.”

She looks at me almost calculatingly. At least, that’s the only way I can describe it. She seems to decide something.

“Alright, well if we’re going to be friends, I think last names are in order. You already know mine but let's pretend you don't.”

She sticks out her hand.

“Clarke Griffin.”

I roll my eyes. This girl is more adorable than I thought. And also, a complete _dork_.

I take her hand. And wow. Shaking someone’s hand has never felt so…good. 

“Lexa Loveless.”

Clarke stares at me for a minute, her face completely blank.

“You’re kidding.”

Should I be insulted?

“No…”

“Your name is Lexa _Loveless_?”

Okay. Pretty sure I’m insulted.

Also, we’re still grasping each other’s hands. No big deal. I’m fine. No my heart is not beating erratically fast.

“Yes.”

“Wow. So your parents had you and were just like ‘Yes, let’s give her the most adorable name we can think of.’ “

Now I’m just confused. But that’s better than insulted.

“I…guess?”

“Lexa Loveless…I like it.” 

We finally let go of each other’s hands. And honestly I’m not sure if I’m happy or disappointed. At least my heart rate can return to normal now. Or, mostly normal at least.

“Clarke Griffin isn’t half bad either.”

She smiles.

I look down at my phone and oh _shit_ I am going to be late for work if I don’t leave right now.

I stand up rather quickly, the world spins for a minute, and I think Clarke looks slightly confused.

I face her and hold my phone out to her.

“I hate to exchange names and run, but I have to be at work like now. Maybe you could give me your number?”

“Oh! Yea, of course. And no worries, wouldn’t want to make you late for that job of yours.”

She takes my phone and punches her number in.

“Great! I’ll see you maybe?”

“Well…I might be needing some caffeine later so who knows?”

I feel myself pouting. _Pouting_. Me. Oh my god.

“So that’s all I’m good for? Coffee?”

“Obviously.”

She joking, I know that. 

My pout deepens, but this time it’s on purpose. Mostly.

“I’m hurt.”

She laughs and shoves me playfully, pushing me a tiny bit away from her.

“I’m kidding Loveless. Now go to work. I’ll see you soon I’m sure.”

I laugh. She makes me feel light.

How many times do I have to say I’m screwed before it really sinks in?

I starts walking backwards, heading in the general direction of where I’m supposed to go.

“Okay, okay. And uh one of these days, if you want, you’ll have to show me your art.”

“I’d like that.”

“Goodbye Clarke.”

She laughs again. 

“Bye Lexa.” 

With one final smile from Clarke I turn around and start jogging. I really _am_ going to be late now. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? That looming "something's coming" feeling? 
> 
> Also, I chose Loveless instead of Woods because I wanted something different. I felt Loveless was fitting cause "love is weakness."
> 
> And finally, if you have questions, just want to be talk, be friends or something, feel free to follow on tumblr: endlesslyjourneying


End file.
